Our Will - Oneshot (?)
by IotaIntheFRANXX
Summary: Zero Two and Hiro are finally able to have a child, thanks to a development in research that reverses their immortality. An excerpt from a previous fanfic idea of mine, "Our Will". Contains sexual content. May possibly be expanded upon once I finish Darling in the Future.


_**Before you** **continue** **farther, I just wish to clear some things up in terms of the following excerpt.**_

 **This was the first piece of creative writing I made in years, well before I thought of Darling in the Future. It follows a somewhat alternate ending to DitF, in which Hiro and Zero Two returned home about a year after their triumph with VIRM. This had been my original idea for a fanfiction, following a distraught Zero Two yearning for the ability to have a child, and finding it unfair that she was unable to have one. Research, requested by Hiro, of course, led to a pill that would allow the both of them to remove their immortal components from their bodies, making them fertile once again. This is after they have taken said pill.**

 **This is sort of a one shot for now, as my attention is on Darling in the Future, but let me know what you think and I may return to it. It's also sort of late into my story, and I've really only made the first chapter besides this, haha... My writing I felt, is significantly better in this story for some reason, but whatever the case, I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **I should also point out that the following is fairly strong in terms of sexual nature. I try to be slightly vague to not be too over the top, but you have been warned.**_

 _ **-**_ **IotaIntheFRANXX**

* * *

The loving couple soon took to the same room, covered in the glittering moonlight pouring through the open window. Everything they had hoped to relish and do oh so delicately was thrown almost immediately to the wind as they rushed to their final destination.

Door closed and locked.

Hands and lips intertwined.

Shirts off. Pants, thrown to the wall. Undergarments? Who needed them when lust was their guiding force? Although…

Hiro had paused momentarily as he looked down at his beautiful, pale skinned lover, only clad in her underwear. She gave him a fearful glance, believing she had done something wrong to break the mood, but her theory couldn't have been further from the truth.

Her darling was gazing at her body with a feeling that could only be described as awestruck. But - why? It's not like they were strangers to each other's bodies. In fact, quite the opposite. They were more than aware of how each other's skin felt and tasted, how every bone and every joint connected in one another. Needless to say, this was not their first time revealing one another to their partner. So, why now? Why this silence and gawking when everything leading up to this point was brimming with fiery hot passion?

She wanted to break the silence, it was suffocating, destroying the mood. And yet, it was soothing. Knowing that her life partner was admiring her looks and ready to give his all to make her happy.

"D-darling…" Her words were immediately met with a pure, affectionate smile from Hiro. He wasn't being reluctant - he was admiring his trophy. He wanted to see every emotion, inspect every inch of her body as he removed the remaining of her matching white undergarments.

"S-sorry… I just can't believe that after everything… You and I get to actually do it..." His words stung her momentarily, as if he had doubts of them making it this far, but the pang of pain faded with his next comment. "It's not that I doubted we would do this, but… can you blame me for feeling a bit nervous? I mean, this isn't just another playful act. This is… this has another meaning!"

The bright, beaming smile she adored returned to the passionate boy with blue horns.

"We can finally create life, Zero Two. Just like Kokoro and Mitsuru, I… I promise you a child. This will work!" His reassuring smile and confidence had spread like wildfire, and soon Zero Two was engulfed in its flames. The girl responded with a large, gleeful grin that exposed her teeth - including those two little fangs that Hiro adored!

"I know it will! I love you, Darling!"

"I love you too, Honey!" Their fiery passion soon returned, and their lips soon locked with one another. Tongues came out to play, and play they did! Their mouths were playgrounds for the tongue twisting talent that only two experienced lovers could develop. There was no time for oxygen, only passionate love being conveyed through the song and dance of their kissing.

Until they felt the need to breathe, that is. Gasps filled the room as the klaxosaur boy tore his face from her's. The immediate removal of his tongue from inside her mouth, and the motion of doing so created a thin stream of saliva that connected their mouths. Panting expelled their heated breaths onto one another, but they had an encore to perform. The show had to go on!

Zero Two pulled Hiro back to her and met his lips with her own, not caring in the slightest that the extremely passionate session produced excess saliva, which found its way outside the boundaries of her mouth. As the encore continued, more and more saliva began to trickle down the pink haired girl's flawless, round chin.

With the mood now set for the main event, Hiro pulled gently away from Zero Two's lips and flashed her a loving smile as he attempted to catch his breath. She mirrored the boy's actions perfectly, even down to the audible pounding of their racing hearts. As the air between began to heat from their breath, the half-klaxosaur boy noticed a stream of fluid dripping down his partner's chin. He began to act quickly, yes, before she recovers and notices, he would clean his klaxosaur girlfriend.

A swift, simple, and smooth motion was all it took for Hiro to clean the runaway saliva with his tongue. Down from her collarbone, up her neck, and ending at her luscious lips, the boy licked the stream, not at all bothered by it since they had exchanged the very same fluid innumerable times before. What he hadn't encountered, however, was the soft and sexy whimpering moan his action caused to escape Zero Two's lips.

The hybrid boy smirked with an accomplished fondness of his reward - he had managed to catch her off guard! The sweet sound resonated deep within him, giving him a sudden boost in desire to pleasure the young girl below him, but he managed to control himself. For now. He wanted everything to be perfect, and he knew rushing things wouldn't make the night special.

Yet he couldn't afford to slow down. Not just yet, he felt he had to keep the passionate momentum flowing. Hiro placed his head beside her own and listened to her steadying breaths as she was still recovering from the kissing. This wasn't like Zero Two. Why would she be so out of breath from some kissing? He had more than enough time to recover. Slightly worried about his partner, the boy with blue horns was on his way to revealing the whole of the body of the girl underneath him. The hybrid girl noted that he fumbled with her bra, and giggled a bit. Cute, _now_ he has a problem with unhooking it.

 _Smooth, real damn smooth, Hiro_ , the black haired boy thought to himself as he managed to delicately slip the garment from her… curvaceous cushions. He thought he had become accustomed to the view of her rather round features, but a burst of sudden blood flow to down below proved him wrong. They - no _she_ \- was perfect. Her curves, her smile, her horns and fangs, and _oh, her eyes!_ To Hiro, everything was a treat to look at on Zero Two.

The klaxosaur boy couldn't keep his eyes from inspecting every detail, even though he had seen every inch of her many times over. It was almost by instinct that he did so, and it caused him to question the reasoning that compelled him to act this way.

A slim, delicate finger interrupted his study and lifted the boy's head to his partner's face. Hiro dropped her bra to the ground beside the bed, causing an extremely gentle thud as it impacted the floor. A bit of blood had risen to the surface of the girl's face, contrasted by the naughty grin and sly, narrowed eyes that had formed on her face.

"Darling is excited~," Zero Two swiftly delivered a playful, flirtatious blow to his composure in the form of a teasing comment. He was _extremely_ aware of what she meant.

Knowing he had to save himself from his sudden spike in excitement, he tried to turn the situation in his favor. What could work? Something sudden and unexpected had to be said for him to gain control again. Without any thought to the words he was about to utter, Hiro leaned into Zero Two's ear and whispered playfully.

"This isn't even my final form~"

The boy's words were greeted by a soft, cute snort from Zero Two. As Hiro sat back up, his face instantly grew red, as he realized his comment had the opposite effect on the girl beneath him. She had covered her mouth with her right hand in an attempt to hide her painful amusement. A loud sputter from her lips broke her hand's gentle grip on her face as the girl began to squint and giggle.

"Did - Did you just use a Dragon Ball Z reference on me?!" The giggling increased in volume, just over the course of a few seconds, becoming full blown laughter. Needless to say, the commenter was not as thrilled by the outcome. However, he did allow it to continue for a bit as he just love, love, _loved_ the precious sound of her laughter. The half-klaxosaur boy decided enough was enough and he had to show Zero Two how serious he truly was.

 _riiiiIIIIIIPPPPPP!_

The sudden sound silencing the femme fatale's laughter, Hiro realized he had used a bit too much strength to accomplish his goal. Instead of swiftly sliding his partner's panties down her legs, he had unmistakably torn them from her skin. The boy's face was in complete disbelief as to what he had done. Fuck! He messed up an otherwise splendid night! As blood quickly rose to the surface of his face, Hiro glanced at the shredded underwear, then between his partner's legs, then finally to her stunned face.

"Darling… I didn't know you were so eager!" Mission accomplished. No longer was Zero Two amused, now her eyes narrowed at him in a seductive manner. Lust quickly burst forth as she reversed their positioning. In an instant, the klaxosaur girl had overpowered the boy with blue horns in a not so modest way, although she was never one for modesty in the first place.

A delicate, playful lick gave rise to another burst of emotions in her black haired partner, who couldn't help but gaze at her sweet, sexy pale green eyes. His knee was practically grazing her womanhood as she leaned over him, her arms outstretched and placed on either side of his head.

He remembered this position wholeheartedly. How could he not? It mirrored the first time she had licked him and explained how his taste made her heart race. The differences now being the lack of clothing shielding either of them from each other's curious eyes and… the burning passion and lust that continued to grow ever stronger between the pair of them.

Perhaps too strong? The both of them suddenly felt their bodies begin to heat, not in embarrassment, but with an unknown, almost animalistic desire for each other. They wanted it. They _needed_ it. As if trying to rid themselves of this unwanted, overpowering, sudden lust, Hiro and Zero Two simultaneously began to pant with heavy, baited breath.

Their eyes locked, and for a few moments, they simply gazed at each other. Her pale emerald eyes met his gleaming azure eyes in a deadlock to see who would move first. Hiro was the first to notice a change. Zero Two's horns were visibly brighter,and cast a red glow across the young boy's face. They called for him. Begged for him. He was already in a trance, he felt obligated to oblige.

Slowly and methodically, he brought Zero Two's head down to his level by gently coaxing her head down with his hand. She followed his orders, in a robotic and unnatural manner. Her silky cotton candy hair draped down around the both of their heads. The half klaxosaur boy had never truly gotten to experiment with his abilities, but nonetheless, felt as if he knew what to do. Instincts were rooted deep in this new DNA of his, and he could only obey their guidance. His own horns resonated with her own, radiating with a perfectly matching sapphire blue.

Hiro met the descending horns of his partner with his own, tapping their sharp tips together and then ever so slightly, he began to shuffle his head until his small horns were wedged tight on the inside of hers. The hybrid girl tilted her head just somewhat upwards so their eyes could meet once again. Once again, the air between them became steamy and humid, as they remained only centimeters from each other's lips.

Her darling placed both hands on her shoulders, in what seemed to be an attempt to hold her in place. What was he - a sudden movement immediately caught the lustful girl's attention. He had quickly scraped the inside of her horns with his, from the base to just before the tip. He returned to the base of them, and just like before, repeated the process. A not so subtle scrape echoed in the room as he continued.

To someone who was not feeling what the klaxosaur pair were, one might believe this gesture to be Hiro sharpening his partner's horns, and while this was true, they both were instinctively aware of the bizarre action's reasoning. Without saying a single word, they had understood on an instinctual level.

A Klaxo-Sapien mating ritual.

"When did you… learn this?" The red horned girl inquired through heavily suppressed moans.

"I didn't. It feels right. It feels perfect!"

Hiro groaned in a semi-pleasured manner as he continued his assault on her horns. Zero Two met him halfway, and begin to rub her horns on his in return. The pleasure this produced in the pair distracted them from the increasing length of their protrusions. The speed and pleasure of the act only increased over time, and so too did the length of their horns.

With the increasing lust inside her body, Zero Two could no longer keep her body in the position she so desperately tried to maintain. Her darling quickly accommodated for her position changing by lowering his legs to be flat on the bed and allowing her body to slip onto his, their torsos now skin to skin.

"Oh, Darling~!" The half-klaxosaur girl cried out in pure pleasure. Why was this so tantalizing? Why was it so fucking addicting?! Why was _he_ so addicting?! She had always been a bit obsessed with her darling, but at this point in time, she was _addicted._ She needed more, it wasn't enough. Nopenopenope!

Much to her surprise, the black haired boy felt exactly the same.

He didn't mind this gesture of klaxosaur origin, but he needed Zero Two. He needed her body, her skin. They both began to acknowledge the unnatural amount of lust for each other, but in the end, what would it matter? Why not give in to these primal urges and engage in whatever enticing behaviors it might bring with it? They both decided to throw caution to the wind and embrace this unknown, primal lust for one another.

"Fuck it!" Hiro cried out suddenly, as his skin developed a light blue tone. He had become his klaxosaur form, but he couldn't care less right now. He needed _her_!

"No, fuck me!" The girl with long red horns replied almost instantly. Her skin changed too, taking on a shade of red as her pink hair lightened to an almost white shade of pink. She looked down in acknowledgment of the situation, but shared the same unmoving feelings that he did. No altering of appearances were going to stop them from doing all the naughty things their minds could imagine!

Hyped up on human and, mostly, klaxosaur hormones, Hiro and Zero Two spent a generous amount of time exploring each other's bodies in any way they could. At some point, a playful Zero Two had mentioned a game they could play to make things even more interesting. Of course, the blue horned boy had no reason not to take her up on her offer.

"Let's play a game," the klaxosaur girl had commented through short moans caused by her partner enjoying himself, groping and massaging her perky, above average sized breasts. "An endurance test of sorts. See who can last longer when we get to the good part~"

Hiro had nodded in agreement, but in all honesty, he couldn't care less about any games. Her exposed body mixed with those _delectable_ moans of hers only fueled his desire to pleasure and procreate with her. She was perfect. Beyond perfect. _Holy._ Like a goddess. The blue klaxosaur boy quickly threw that thought out the window. Not that she wasn't a goddess, but that _nothing_ they were getting into that night was remotely close to being called holy.

The bed the klaxosaur pair played on was lucky to survive the treatment it received. About an hour or so into exploring each other, they had begun the final act. Although, it wasn't that easy to stay put. Adrenaline coursed through their veins and they both playfully attempted to maintain dominance as they wrestled each other back and forth. Hiro had figured that Zero Two would put up much more of a fight, but he had managed to keep up with her in almost every respect. Despite this, she had managed to overtake him plenty times, and admittedly, he had allowed her to show off her stuff in those few instances. He quite enjoyed her being on top, he felt that was where she belonged.

To both their surprise, the female klaxosaur was the first to relinquish control to her partner. The test of endurance had come to a close, causing the winner to deploy a badge of dominance, in the form of a playful grin. This quickly caused the loser to fail to keep her composure, Zero Two's sparkling emerald eyes widening in embarrassment and loss of dominance in the situation. She remained helpless and limp on her back, her legs flanking either side of his thin frame as he remained on top of her.

"Wow... i'm surprised... I actually managed to hold out... that long..." Hiro managed to say, in his exhausted state. Slapping sounds still echoed throughout the room as he plowed into her lower body. The cries of pleasure and the ton of fluid she had excreted a few moments prior were making him almost unable to retain his current state.

"Darling... you can do it, " the limp, lustful klaxosaur girl called to him in encouragement, almost begging for him to stop holding out on her. "Let it all out, daaarrlliiiinnnng!"

He grinned as one final thrust lead to the explosion inside her, and she gasped as she felt it enter her innards. "Ahh~ darling... has finally given me... my reward… its so… warm..."

Hiro smirked and narrowed his eyes at the naked girl below him, who so naively believed he was done with her.

"Oh you'll be receiving... a lot of rewards tonight." He replied coyly. "I'm gonna keep on _rewarding_ you until I'm sure that there's a bun in that oven." His oven comment made her face wrinkle in confusion, but she would know soon enough. The boy pulled out of her entrance carefully before gracefully spinning her onto her stomach and pulling her plump backside up into the air. He swiftly pulled himself up on his knees to be level with her before re-inserting himself with a moan of his own.

"You have to remember this position, Honey~" She turned her head to face him and bit her lip to ready for the inevitable. An embarrassed, but understanding, lustful nod lead deeper into the promiscuous night.

The minutes that followed the shocking change in position were filled with a symphony of loud moans and grunts from the two satisfied parties. Had they not moved into their own living space, the horn-y couple would have awoken their squadmates long ago.

A small rest had broken the lustful momentum. Zero Two and Hiro had returned to their pale skinned selves, and the horns adorning their head had become the small knife like structures they were commonly seen as. A very satisfied Zero Two ran her hand through her partner's layered, fluffy hair, not at all bothered by the beads of sweat that were strewn about his face. He returned the gesture in full, adoring her gorgeous pink locks. Hiro was not at all surprised with the texture. Her hair always had a soft and silky feeling, regardless of the occasion or situation. Effortlessly beautiful, he noted, just as a goddess should be. His Honey was all one could dream of.

"Darling? You're staring. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is lovely. Especially the view, honey. I love you so much." Sharing his thoughts with her, he began to move ever closer to her lips, slowly but surely closing the short distance between their faces. A hand found its way into her own and held it tightly, as the owner planted a soft, but emotion filled kiss onto her lips. Zero Two had already closed her eyes in preparation of the gesture, and returned it before a wide, gleeful smile framed her face.

"Darling… no…" she started as she shook her head gently. "The storybook is over. As endearing as it is, I need to accept all of you." Hiro tilted his head and furrowed his brow at her sudden strange way of speaking, and, of course, the words that were uttered.

"Zero Two, what are you -" A delicate finger had been placed on his lips, playfully demanding silence. From her current position, Zero Two began to rise from her left side. Still leaving her finger firmly planted, she shuffled on top of her darling, straddling his waist. Her long, pale pink hair framed her voluptuous body as she sat up straight, easily arousing the horned boy. Her words were spoken properly and with respect, very much unlike her playful and sometimes crude demeanor.

"I love you, Darling. But… you aren't only my darling. You are so much more. A lover, a partner, a wonderful and passionate soulmate. We complete each other... " The following words rendered the boy speechless. The way she spoke those two syllables, the grace and adoration of those four letters… Nothing in his life could have prepared him for the shock to his core he had just received. His eyes grew wide, leaving him in a trembling stupor. He had to have misheard her. Zero Two had never and would never use that word… would she? No, he had to process this. The word was precious, and the way it escaped her lips at that moment was captivating. She really did say it, there was no doubt about it -

" _...Hiro."_

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, highlighting his face and its features in the glittering moonlight shining through the open window. Light refracted from the streams pouring from his radiant sapphire eyes. Hiro furrowed his brow and smiled, wider than he ever thought he could, baring all of his teeth and fangs, and a few moments after, began to chuckle. The chuckling increased in volume until it was painfully obvious the young boy was overwhelmed with emotions his partner couldn't even begin to fathom. A simple statement became an extremely touching sentiment, a loving reward of their long lasting endeavor. The fond gift, bestowed upon Hiro by his goddess was one he would etch into his memory for years to come.


End file.
